Beauty and the Beast: A Tale of Clace
by ChroniclesoftheMortalMatched
Summary: Clary and the rest of the Shadowhunters are now the characters of Beauty and the Beast. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Beast**

_A Clace Tale_

Clary loved nothing more than her paints. It was for this reason that the people

in her village of Alicante thought her queer and kept far away from her as if

she would taint their provincial lives. Well, all except one Sebastian and his

little groupie Valentine. Ugh. Every day Sebastian interrupted her with her work

trying to woo her in every way possible. But on that day her father was leaving

for an antique convention in Sweden.

"Goodbye Papa Lucian!"

Clary gathered her paints and brought them back to the hill to paint the

swelling hills of the countryside when Papas horse came running back

frantically.

"What's wrong Graymark? Graymark?!"

The horse was too spooked to respond so Clary jumped on cooed into the horses

ear.

"Bring me to Papa!"

Within minutes she was lost in the woods until she saw the glint of a familiar

gate. HERONDALE MANOR.

There had been rumours about this place swirling around her village ever since

she was a girl. The story went like this:

There was a handsome and wealthy Shadowhunter boy of a respectable family living

with them in the Manor. One night after a particularly tiring night of hunting

the son came home to a warlock at his door. Repulsed by her hagrid nature he

shooed her away. Still she begged for shelter for one night and pulled out a

single red rose.

Once again repulsed by her appearances and disgusted by her attempts he refused

her shelter and spat in her face. At that moment the warlock revealed herself to

be a beautiful Angel. The son tried to reconcile but it was too late, the Angel

cursed him saying he had until his 18th birthday to fall in love with someone

and have them fall in love with him in this form. But before he could speak she

turned him into a revolting monstrous Beast that lacked all grace and ability to

accept runes. But the Angel was not done she said that If he did not complete

this task everyone who had ever loved him would die.

The story haunted Clary and her heart reached out to the boy, but who knew if

the story was real it was just based off of an abandoned manor. Suddenly a

scream broke out from the Manor that sounded like...

"Lucian!"

Clary jumped off Graymark and ran threw the gates up to the grand door , knocked,

then realized how foolish that was and burst through.


	2. Chapter 2

Everywhere in front of her furniture and walls were covered in dust , claw marks or both. Clary shook at the thought of an actual Beast living in this castle.

"Heeelp!"

Lucian's cries echoed up a stone staircase to Clary's left and she ran down it only to find herself in a dungeon with Lucian as the only prisoner. Lucian caught sight of her and instead of being thrilled his eyes opened wide with terror and he began to whimper. Clary kneeled closer to him and started to whisper, but a warm breath down her neck cut her off , and a low growl made her turn around until she was staring face to face with a monstrous Beast.

"Go away."

The thing growled at her.

"He is my prisoner he wandered on to my land , now go away."

Lucian began to cough a sick, dry cough that had Clary wondering if he'd make it one night in this dank place.

"Let me stay."

Clary took a deep breath.

"I'll stay while he goes."

The Beast considered this for a moment before stepping back and handing her the key to his cell. Clary ran to his cell unlocked the door and hugged Lucian. She stood up and ushered him up the stairs to the doors where she promised that no matter what she would see him again. She turned away and the Beast closed the door behind her before mumbling a low; follow me. Clary followed him up a grand staircase and down a never-ending hallway into a chamber fit for a Queen which it probably used to be. Once the Beast left she lay down on the bed and cried and cried and cried , until the Beast came back two hours later with an invitation.

"Would you like…to join..me..for..dinner.."

"No! Go away!"

"…Please…Join me..for…dinner.."

"No! I don't want to!"

"FINE! THEN YOU CAN ROT IN THERE!"

With the heavy footsteps that followed Clary knew that he had left and she began to cry once more.

"Oh my, why are you crying so much? It was only an invitation to dinner."

The wardrobe to her right spoke. Clary sniffled.

"It's just I miss my Papa and I can't help remembering that I'm a prisoner here."

The wardrobe sighed and inched closer to Clary.

"I'm sorry but I find that shallow and pathetic, now let's get you dressed for dinner."

"But the Beast told me I couldn't leave the room…"

"And the Beast won't know will he? By the way I'm Isabelle here for your dressing needs."

Isabelle sent one of the compacts from the powder room to make sure that dinner would be ready. She then promptly dressed Clary in a simple black satin dress and, surprisingly, nimbly tied her hair back with a matching lace ribbon. The compact scurried back in as Clary was admiring Isabelle's work and announced that dinner was ready. A little replica of a Grandfather clock named Alec came to get Clary. He scurried down the hallway stopped at her door and seeing her nodded his head in approval. Clary didn't follow until Isabelle nudged her in the back whispering, "You will no longer be our prisoner….be our guest." Shut the door and Clary began the walk to catch up to Alec and dinner.


End file.
